


Dragon Eyes

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Dragon Eyes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Henry's not even in the fic, just risen being torn apart, no really graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Gerome always wears a mask. Underneath it he hides a terrible secret that he never wants anyone to see.





	Dragon Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a celebratory fic for Gerome and Morgan getting into Heroes! I'm so happy they're in the game since they're two of my favourite awakening child characters. Anyway, like always, my writing abilities are terrible, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

When Gerome first joined Lucina’s ragtag band of Shepherds he’d been approached by Cynthia, and then Owain, and then Brady, and then Laurant, and then even Lucina herself about the nature of his mask. However, Gerome would not reveal the truth to them, and his sister too knew not to tell them the truth. Instead she’d fib and joke about his hideous face, or an embarrassing scar he’d acquired in his childhood (which only made the other Shepherds’ children more interested in seeing his face). Gerome was insistent that they not know the truth, for how could he explain that his eyes were what he truly feared them witnessing. 

In truth, Gerome hadn’t always despised his eyes. When he’d been a child his mother and father had always complimented his eyes and Minerva too adored his eyes that were so similar to her own. Though his eyes were treasured among his family the villagers that lived nearby sobbed a different story. ‘The eyes of a monster’ the village elders shrieked when he was first born. ‘It’s that mother’s strange habits that’s brought this curse upon us it is.’ was another common thought shared among the village women. Many others gossiped that Gerome was not the child of his father, but instead an ill bred child born from a Wyvern’s gene. However, his parents loved Gerome and isolated themselves from the village and the people who spread such nasty rumors. 

While his parents couldn’t completely prevent Gerome from experiencing the fear and hatred that the villager felt, they taught Gerome to respect his uniqueness and to be strong. When his sister was little, she too adored his eyes and would often reach out for them with her small grubby fingers. Gerome would always indulge her and allow her to caress the skin around his eyes, as laughter bubbled from her cherub lips. While Gerome was not ignorant of the disapproving, he couldn’t detest his eyes for they were cherished by his family. And they did not yet know then what his eyes really meant. 

When Gerome was 10 his parents were called away for good. Ever since he’d been 5 his parents had often left for long periods of time to answer the call of the one they called Chrom: the hero of Gerome’s bedtime stories. However, until he was 10 they always returned. It’d been summer when they’d kissed his sister’s forehead and hugged him tightly in goodbye, but it hadn’t been until late fall when the wind chilled the lake near their home the darkness returned to hide the sun earlier and earlier that Minerva returned.

Both children scrambled out of door to greet the wyvern, but as they looked around they could not find their parents anywhere near the ferocious beast. When Gerome turned to Minerva in question, all she did was bow her head and drop two rings at his feet. Gerome picked them up and upon inspection he discovered that they were his parents. Not long after he came to that conclusion his sister started screaming. She’d been looking over his shoulder and realized what he did only moments after. 

“How?” Gerome questioned Minerva, “How could they die!”

In response Minerva draped his father’s old cloak on top of his screeching sister and licked his face, taking special care with his eyes, before curling up around the two children as the three of them grieved for the two most important people in their lives. After, Gerome, Minerva, and his sister leave his parents abode and travel the world in search of the truth; their only clues his father’s cloak, and his lizard slit eyes. As they pursue this truth all of Ylisse falls into chaos. Exalt Chrom was dead and risen now plagued the continent. Amongst it all were rumors of the rise of the fell dragon Grima. 

Gerome was 12 when he discovered the truth. That very day he bought a mask (multiple of the same really) and resolved to never take it off. In turn his sister vowed to never take off his father’s cloak and decided to become a greater tactician than their father. Gerome took to the air on Minerva’s back with the promise to always be his sister’s faithful pawn. (Although she refers to his as her knight.) The two of them made it their mission to destroy as many risen as possible. 

Gerome was 16 and soaked in his sister’s blood when he first met Lucina. She entered the fray in a torrent of blood and chopped off arms. Her interference gave Gerome enough time to pour a vulnerary down his sister’s throat. Behind her the new Shepherds poured onto the scene and soon the risen were all struck down. It wasn’t until after the fight that Lucina introduced herself as the daughter of Chrom. While Gerome was amazed to meet the daughter of a legend he was not inclined to tell her his own truth. However, his sister wasn’t so inclined and quickly informed Lucina about their own lineage. Lucina was surprised to learn the truth, but quickly overcomes that surprise and invited them onto her team. 

Gerome and his sister fight alongside Lucina and his allies for 4 years before they confront Grima. 

Despite the dragon’s draconic appearance he spoke to them. And while the words that dripped from his mouth were vile and filled with deceit the voice brought only fond memories to Gerome’s mind. He longed to reach out to the monster in front of him and search for the father he’d lost to the dragon. His sister felt the same and a slight gasp from her mouth caused Grima’s head to turn away from Lucina and focus on the two of them. 

“Well,” Grima laughed, “I didn’t expect to see you two here.”

“What do you mean, monster!” Lucina raged, “They are loyal members of the Shepherds!”

“But are they?” Grima questioned, a deranged look in his eyes, “You, children! Speak up. Surely you recognise me?”

“Of, of course we know who you are!” Gerome’s sister screeched, “How could we not? You took everything from us!”

“Pour children, I knew you were intelligent enough,” The sympathy in Grima’s voice made Gerome want to hurl, but what it said next was even worse, “My dear children, I would grant you the world if you would join me. Your mother longs to see you again.”

“DON’T JOKE ABOUT MOTHER!” Gerome’s sister wailed, “You have no right after what you’ve done. My brother and I would never join you! Whatever blood there may be exists no longer!”

“Are you sure about that?” Grima croned, “For surely you’ve seen your brother with his dr-”

“SHUT UP!” Gerome exploded then. His secret that he intended to take to his grave would not be announced here, “It means nothing. I have no connection to you, Dragon.”

“Lowly worms!” Grima growled as it once again took to the air to obliterate the humans in its path.

As much as the other Shepherds wished to question Geroma and his sister about their conversation with Grima, there was no time amongst the fight with the risen and Grima. Lucina led the way the each Shepherd fought valiantly, but still they were no match for the Fell dragon. It was then, when all hope seemed lost, that Naga appeared before them to take the children back to the past. Gerome knew then that he had to tall Lucina the truth, if only a splintered version. 

“Lucina,” Gerome called out before they left, “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Gerome?” Lucina turned to give him her full attention. Around them the other children were preparing to make the leap to the past, and not paying any mind to the pair.

“Grima is one of the Shepherds.” Gerome admitted, “One of the past Shepherds.”

“You’re telling me that one of the people my father trusted was actually Grima.” Lucina was stunned to say the least. She couldn’t believe that someone so trusted by her father could possibly turn on him; on them all.

“Yes,” Gerome said, “Naga will reveal the truth. Just promise me that you won’t hate my sister.”

“Gerome,” Lucina said with a smile, “I could never hate your sister, or you.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Gerome muttered, before tossing a spare mask at Lucina. She caught it easily. Gerome strode away with his last words echoing behind him, “This could have some use to you. I hope you fixed the future, but you are naive to believe it possible.”

“Thank you for this Gerome. I promise to change the future, no matter the odds.” Lucina promised before entering the portal. Gerome returned to where his sister stood and wrapped his arms around her as they watched Lucina depart together, hopeful that she would change their family’s fate; especially their father’s. One by one the other children leaped through the portal into obscurity until Gerome and his sister was alone. 

Gerome looked to his sister and promised her, “No matter what happens in this future I will find you.”

“Yeah!” she cheered, “And then with mother and father we’ll rid the world of risen!”

Gerome could not tarnish his sister’s joy with his pessimistic (but realistic) views and so said nothing as the two stepped into the portal that swept the two away.   
  


The past was different from what Gerome expected. Instead of peace, bandits roamed the wilderness causing mayhem and panic wherever they went. Gerome had been separated from his sister in the portal and now wander aimlessly across the country in search of her. Eventually he reached Wyvern Valley where he’d decided before crossing to the past to release Minerva. However, things didn’t go quite the way he wanted them too when bandits appeared and a band of mercenaries that reminded Gerome of Lucina’s Shepherds arrived to fight them. Even worse, the mercenaries somehow convinced him to fight alongside them. 

It wasn’t until afterward that he realised that the woman who convinced him to join the group was his mother. Although once that was finished he was reunited with his sister, who had recognised Minerva and had raced to meet him after the fight was over. Although Gerome’s initial plans had never included joining the original Shepherds, he couldn’t say no to his sister and fell into an uneasy place within their ranks. 

Later, Gerome decided that being a part of the Shepherds wasn’t so bad. He was able to stay with his sister. More so, he was able to watch over his parents, and the other children. Although he still made no progress to get closer to them. Better yet, his father had yet to show any Grima like tendencies and Gerome was actually hopeful that a bright future awaited him. 

However, that quickly changed in a later encounter with the risen. Robin had deployed the children as an ‘easy’ and quick way to gain experience before the showdown with Grima. Gerome had paired up with his sister and had protected her with every slash of his axe. Elsewhere on the battlefield the other children drove the risen back with swings of their own weapons. Steadily, they were forcing the risen back and slaughtering all in their path like a squad of avenging angels, or vengeful demons. 

They had just driven the risen past the old fortress when their luck changed. Within the decrepit buildings lived risen more powerful than any that they’d seen before. The children were quickly forced to retreat and the risen cornered them into small groups where the children made futile attempts to defeat the foes before them. While the others faltered in fear, Lucina was a tidal wave. Before anyone else could help her, she had taken out the risen around her and hurried to aid the others. 

She managed to save most of them and everyone seemed to be safe when Nah called out to her. Gerome and Morgan were in danger! Morgan’s tome had long since broken and she cradled her left arm to her chest. Gerome stood in front of her and he and Minerva fought desperately against the risen hoard that had surrounded them. 

Before Lucina was able to reach them, she and the rest of the children heard a loud snap. Gerome’s last axe had broken. Now with only Minerva’s fangs fending the risen off they were able to gang up on her and injure her forearms. The situation looked dire, and Lucina was too far away to assist them. 

Gerome cursed his own weakness. He hadn’t been prepared and now his sister would pay the price of his weakness. Already Minerva could hardly protect herself let alone the other two. Death seemed inevitable and Gerome realised at the moment that he desperately didn’t want to die. He wanted to reconcile with his parents and perhaps even spend more time with them. He wanted to actually befriend the other children, and spend more time with his sister. 

At that moment his hand reached into his breast pocket where he touched the small stone that rested there. A stone that he’d picked up after Nowi had carelessly discarded it even though it still had a few more uses in it. Now, he lifted the translucent blue stone from his pocket and cradled it between his two hands.

“Please,” He whispered, “Please let this work. I don’t care about my life, just let my sister live. While I threw my life away she never fled from the light. She embraces everything in front of her. Please let me save her.”

Just as a risen raised its sword to cut Gerome down a glow blasted from the stone and engulfed everything in view. Lucina heard Morgan scream out Gerome’s name, but was blinded and unable to see what was happening. When the light cleared Gerome was gone and in his place was something from Lucina’s worst nightmare. Scales off iridescent black reflected light towards people’s eyes. However, it was unable to hide the monstrous head with horns that bent and twisted, and the 4 red eyes the swirled erratically in search of an enemy. Huge lumps of torn flesh extended from the creature’s hide creating wing like appendages. The finger long teeth that dribbled out of the creature’s mouth was only slightly less feared that the claws on the creatures lean forearms that were about the size of Lucina’s arm. 

The baby fell dragon let out a bone chilling screech before it decimated all the risen around it. It wasn’t even a fair fight. The risen fell to the dragon like flies to a fire. All around it risen parts smeared the ground. Lucina’s fight or flight instincts raged in her blood. Every inch of her screamed to flee as fast as she could. However, that was when she noticed Morgan. Bloody and defeat, but still alive. Lucina would not allow a friend to die. She prepared to charge at the monster.

As if sensing her killing rage, the monster turned to stare at her with all 4 of its glowing red eyes. Lucina charged and the monster prepared to counter attack. That was when Morgan yelled with all her might, “STOP!!”

Lucina screeched to a halt. The dragon, however, was not so moved by Morgan’s words. Its wings fanned out in the air as it prepared to charge at Lucina in turn. In desperation Morgan threw herself in front of the monster and pleaded with it, “Don’t. I know this will haunt you for the rest of your life. Don’t do this. I know you’re not a monster. Please. I know you were only trying to protect me, but don’t give into the beast. I need the real you, not the monster.”

The monster didn’t look at all moved by Morgan’s words and Lucina tensed, prepared to rush to Morgan’s side, but that was when the unimaginable happened. Instead of attacking her, the monster raised its head and gave off one more deathly scream before a familiar bright light flooded the air once more. This time when it cleared the monster was nowhere in sight. Instead, in its place stood a wobbly Gerome who quickly gave into exhaustion and collapsed into Morgan’s still functioning right arm.

“Gerome,” Lucina started as she moved closer. The other children accompanied her as they all rushed to Gerome’s side. 

The rest of what Lucina wished to say died in her throat as Gerome turned to look at her. At his feet lay his mask; torn in two. While all the children had speculated and joke about why Gerome wore a mask, none of their thoughts even came close. Gerome’s eyes were mesmerising, but at the same time repulsive. 

Gerome noticed the looks on their faces and quickly identified the fact that his mask sat innocently on the ground. He reflexively hid his face into Morgan’s cloak and in a voice much harsh than anyone was used grounded out, “Don’t look at me!”

But it was too late. They’d already seen enough. They’d already seen the lizard slitted pupils that looked so reminiscent of a dragon, and not just any dragon. Gerome had eyes that marked him as the dragon’s kin, an enemy of humanity.

 

The eyes of the Fell dragon Grima.

**Author's Note:**

> After almost half a year I final post something... And it's not what I said I would post. I am writing another story about Conrad and Saber, but it's a bit longer than expected, so I'm almost done. I hope to have it out soon. (Not that anyone cares at this point.) Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it if you made it to the end.


End file.
